


What is Mine

by Eleana_Lee



Series: One Day Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel got into an argument, and Castiel told Dean to take whatever was his and leave (follow up to One Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOCness, slight AU
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Not even the prompt, which I found on 9gag this time (it wasn’t even a prompt)
> 
> A/N: so, I was browsing 9gag when I found a post that became the inspiration of this. It’s also a concept I saw in cap o’ rushes, I think. Anyway, hope you enjoy
> 
> This is a follow up of One Day, just because I think it fits

Not long after Dean proposed, they were married.  It was a small ceremony, attended by close friends and family.  They had gone to the local court to sign the marriage papers, and then Castiel was legally Castiel Winchester.

 

He was happy to find out that even after they were married, Dean and Cas time still continued.  They’d still make time for each other no matter how busy or tired they were.

 

However, it also didn’t mean that their lives were happily ever after all the time.  Of course, there were moments that made Cas believe that a fairy tale ending could happen for him, and there were moments that made him understand why Dean had chucked a shoe at Sam that day, because he was tempted to do the same thing to Dean.

 

Today was one such day.  It had started as a silly argument, Cas complaining that Dean always left the toilet seat up, and Dean had mocked him for being such a woman.  The argument had escalated quickly, and instead of screaming matches, they had cold wars instead.

 

Sam thought it was better than screaming matches, because at least the idiots couldn’t shout something they didn’t mean in the heat of the moment and hurt the other.  And said idiots couldn’t stand the cold war for more than three days anyway, as they would have kissed and made up before the three day mark.

 

“Leave,” Cas said sulkily, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  “Take whatever is yours and leave.  I don’t want to see you until tomorrow.”

 

Each of them had their own rooms, and even after they were married, Dean still kept his old room to store his weapons, books, and other stuffs.  He moved his toiletries and clothes to Cas’ room, though.

 

Dean walked towards the bed, where Cas was sat, and Cas pointedly looked away from him.  The door to the joined bathroom was beside the bed, and he knew that Dean had to walk over towards him to collect his stuffs, so he childishly looked away.

 

Dean sighed.  “Well then, I’ll just take what’s mine.”

 

Castiel didn’t reply him, but yelped when he was suddenly picked up by Dean.  He flailed a bit before quickly wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders, just as the other man started walking out of the room.

 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas complained.  “Put me down!”

 

“Nope,” Dean said easily, now outside the room, and he began walking towards his old room.  “You told me to take what’s mine and leave, so I’m taking what’s mine.”

 

Cas blushed bright red and buried his face in Dean’s neck.  Even after a long time together, Dean could still make him blush deeply.  “You’re a sap.”

 

“Your sap.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“Will you put the seat down now?”

 

“I’ll try, just for you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Needless to say, Cas waged a cold war again the next day, because Dean forgot to put the seat down again, and Dean returned with Cas’ favourite cheeseburger to appease his husband.


End file.
